Charging systems for energy storage devices often use voltage regulators, such as switching voltage regulators and linear regulators. Due to the high effective series resistance (ESR) of most energy storage devices (e.g., batteries), the charging voltage may experience an overvoltage that rises above the maximum voltage desired for the charging voltage. As a result, the lifespan of the energy storage device may be shortened due to the overvoltage condition over time. Linear regulators generally reduce the overvoltage condition by charging according to a constant current/constant voltage charging method. Linear regulators, however, tend to have a relatively high power dissipation and slow charging times.